Overdue
by ODSTrules
Summary: How can an overdue library book lead to a date? Twilight is about to find out, and learn that sometimes muscle can hide a stronger brain. T for very mild language One shot, enjoy! :D


Twilight put the book back onto the shelf. She walked on, her eyes glowing as more books flew onto the shelves. A whirling tornado of parchment and ink enveloped her as books flew every which way. At last, the storm subsided, and the books were all in the proper order. Satisfied, Twilight walked over to her desk and sat down. Life as the librarian of Ponyville was good, even if it didn't pay well. But, she was happy, and so Twilight spent her days and nights among the bookshelves. She hadn't actually seen any of her friends for a while. Rainbowdash was living in Cloudsdale as a trainer at the the Wonderbolts Academy. Fluttershy was always traveling, seeing different animals. Rarity's latest fashion line was all the rage in Canterlot, and Pinkie Pie had gone with her to attend a cooking wa usually around, but she had been called away to Appaloosa a few days ago. Twilight opened her book about the rise and fall of dragons, when her front door opened.

"I'm sorry, but we-" she started to say.

"I know, but ah just had to return this overdue book." She turned around. Big Macintosh stood there, holding a book about the philosophical balance between the four breeds of Pony.

"Well, um, okay," she said. It was getting harder to focus with him in a shirt tight as that one. She took the book and returned it to the shelf it belonged on. "There you go Mac. How did you like the book?" she asked. 'Damn. His biceps are HUGE!" she thought. He considered the question.

"Well, it was interesting that the author believed that Earth Ponies are the oldest race. Personally, ah think that the Pegasi were the first, and his description on the evolution of Alicorns based on the threat of the dragons was VERY similar to Sagehoof's." Twilight's mouth fell open.

"I had no idea you read Sagehoof's Theory on the Evolution of Alicorns!" She yelled. Mac blushed and shrugged.

"Ah try to read whenever I have free time." They sat in silence, when out of the corner of her eye, Twilight saw a circle on her calendar.

'That's crazy. What would AJ say?' she thought. 'But… I mean who else has read Sagehoof? Come on! That is so HOT!' Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "I'm going to a seminar in Canterlot about the rise of the Royal family. Would you like to go?" She bit her lip, hoping he couldn't smell how much she was sweating. His face brightened.

"Ah would love to! When will the train be leaving?" he asked.

"At ten o' clock. The seminar is at noon." She replied.

"Great! Ah'll see you then!" He opened the door and walked out. Twilight fell back into her chair and sighed.

"Well. That was crazy." she said to herself. She sat in the chair for a long while, contemplating the coming day.

The alarm blared out, and Twilight rolled out of bed. She went to the bathroom and freshened up, then headed to her closet. "Too bright, too casual, too academic, too slutty," she said, pawing through her drawers. "AHA!" She pulled out a button down with a blazer and a skirt that was well fitting, but still modest. Finally ready, Twilight walked out to to the train station. Mac was waiting there, and had made an attempt to dress up for the trip. He had a button down with a jacket and a tie, and even had on a pair of khakis. "Hello Mac!" Twilight said cheerfully. He nodded his head and said,

"Hullo Twilight. Train should be here soon." She nodded.

"Your tie's crooked." She said. He looked down at it and said,

"Well shoot. I'm just no good with these infernal nooses." Twilight giggled and straightened it for him. She had a moment of breathlessness when she smelled the apple on him.

"Well thank ya." He said. Looking down the tracks, he spoke. "Looks like the train's here!" The Friendship Express pulled into the station, and Twilight and Big Mac boarded it. They talked all through the ride, debating the importance of pony race in the founding of the cities. When they made it to Canterlot, Twilight noticed Mac withdrew a little, being in the big city for a change. After the seminar though, he opened up a little while they were in a coffee shop.

"I have to say, I think he placed too much emphasis on the Alicorn's abilities that make them rulers. He made it sound like they're some sort of warlord!" Mac nodded.

"However Twilight, remember that royal family has been unchallenged by Ponies for centuries. Ah think a change to a Republic or Representative Democracy wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing." he said. Twilight nodded, when she noticed a familiar head of blue hair strut into the coffee shop. Her heart started to beat faster. 'What if Rarity notices me? What if she tells Applejack? I'll be doomed!' she thought. Panicking, she was looking for an exit, when Rarity came right up to their table.

"Oh my goodness! Twilight dearest, you didn't tell me you were involved with Macintosh here!" she gushed. Twilight blushed a deep red. Mac seemed to notice her discomfort, and spoke up.

"Ah'm sorry Rarity, but we need to be going," he said.

"Well don't let me stop you!" she said cheerfully. "Tata!" Mac steered Twilight out of the coffee shop and towards a small Park. They sat down on a bench there, not looking at each other. Finally, Mac turned to her and said,

"Twilight ah need you to be honest with me. If we are going to have a relationship as more than friends, then ah think we need to decide that right now." he said. Twilight looked into his green eyes, and held his gaze. To go out with her best friend's brother sounded like some terrible pop song. But Applejack herself had said to follow her heart, and right now it was pointing straight towards the muscular philosopher.

"I'm willing to try if you are." she said nervously. He smiled at her.

"That's what I was hoping to hear." He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. Twilight pressed closer, feeling like nothing in the world was more important than the warm stallion she had her arms around. At last, they broke apart.

'Best. Overdue. Book. Ever.' she thought as the two sat there, feeling the warmth of one another. In a matter of time, they would return

home to Applejack's half angry, half satisfied glare, brought on by Rarity's gossiping. The two in fact suspected Applejack would know by the

time they got home. But in that moment, there was nothing that could have sunk their spirits.


End file.
